Savin me
by Patonejo
Summary: Toma mi mano, ya que los dos somos frágiles e imperfectos...sólo quiero creer en tu calidez. Hyoga x Shun,adevertencia: lemon.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, si no al mangaka Masami Kurumada. Sólo los he utilizado para satisfacer a mi insaciable inmaginación. Escribo por entretención y sin fines de lucro; y como regalo para mi amiga Ringox. Los párrafos colocados separando las escenas corresponden a una traducción de la canción Savin Me del grupo canadiense Nickelback.

**Notas autora:** Esta historia está ambientada finalizando la saga de Hades, y es de género yaoi Hyoga x Shun, pues hago mensión explíctica a escenas de lemon entre los personajes. Por ello las personalidades de ambos protagonistas pueden estar distorcionadas de las originales del manga. Pido perdón si quedaron demasiado Occe. Es una historia antigua, del año 2007, y haciendo alusión a mis subidas de historias pasadas como respuesta a mi locura momentanea.

**Aclaraciones de simbología:** Las frases en cursivas son recuerdos y las frases entre puntos suspensivos son sentimientos de Shun.

* * *

**Savin`me**

_"Sólo el amor puede ayudar a vivir"_

_-Oscar Wilde-_

_-¡Mátalo!-_ la voz de aquel hombre era terrorífica, y atormentadora. Su cuerpo de piel nívea estaba sufriendo la tortura de los espasmos. Sus manos tiritaban aferrándose a las sábanas. Su cabeza estaba apoyada sobre la almohada, pero esta se movía sin que tuviera control de ello.

Una gota de sudor frío descendió desde su frente.

_-¡Hazlo, descubre lo excitante que se siente bañar tus manos con su sangre inmunda!-_ su mente divagaba en un túnel oscuro, una habitación adornada por cortinas de color vino. Dos estatuas bastante grandes estaban incrustadas en las paredes, que tenían forma de dragones…

-Auxilio- murmuraba su voz, vagando entre su realidad y la fantasía.

Su boca se torció, aferrándose con mayor fuerza a la sábana. Su mente sentía que de verdad no estaba en aquel sitio, pero tampoco podía escapar de ahí.

Siguió contemplando la misma habitación. Una dimensión negra y profunda se alzó frente de él, y sus ojos contemplaron una silla de color dorado, cubierta por una capa de brillo moribundo. Logró distinguir un cuerpo apoyado en la estructura. Parecía la de un hombre.

_-¡No lo hagas!-_

Pudo distinguir a un chico que venía corriendo, por un instante todo parecía llenarse de color. Sintió unas inmensas ganas de llorar. Percibió que ese chico estaba sufriendo…y deseó con todas sus fuerzas mitigar su dolor.

_-"¡Ya no te escucha! ¡Ahora es mío!"-_ las lágrimas cayeron por aquellos orbes claros, y no entendió por que sus ojos esmeraldas comenzaron a enrojecerse, y a lagrimear.

…Ayúdame…

Lo último que pudo ver era como ese chico se lanzaba desesperado hasta el hombre de la silla. La mano del otro se estiró, y una inmensa carga de energía fue desprendida desde su cuerpo. El rayo atravesó el pecho del chico, la sangre cayó a borbotones.

El dolor le perforó su pecho, percibió como su espalda se arqueaba sobre la cama. Sus párpados estaban contraídos, los sonidos producidos por su garganta parecían unos gritos lastimeros de sufrimiento, y de agonía.

El túnel se disipó, la oscuridad desapareció de aquella atmósfera. El chico de aquella habitación cayó, quedando estático en el suelo. La escena se repitió dentro de su mente, como en una película de terror, y cada vez iba disminuyendo la velocidad.

Por un instante creyó notar unas hebras doradas cubriendo los ojos del chico. Sintió su cuerpo estremecerse…al ver unos orbes celestes mirarlo sorprendido.

…Perdóname…

El cuerpo del santo del cisne quedó rodeado de un charco de sangre, el rostro de su agresor se reflejó en el líquido carmín.

Una cara blanca, adornada por una melena y una sonrisa sádica, y en su cuello colgaba un medallón de plata. La estrella brilló maquiavélica, la cadena provocaba sonidos en el lugar.

El cuerpo del hombre se acercó hasta su víctima, y lentamente comenzó a convulsionarse.

-¡¡¡Hyoga!!!- gritó el chico levantándose de golpe de la cama. Su respiración estaba acelerada, el pecho agitándose. Sus manos temblando sobre su rostro. El escalofrío le atravesó la espina dorsal.

Sintió como las lágrimas brotaron de sus pupilas, y las encontró demasiado heladas.

La luna que lograba mostrarse detrás de las cortinas indicaba que no debían de ser más de las tres de la madrugada, y él había tenido sólo una pesadilla. Sin embargo, era la misma que venía soñando desde hace dos semanas: cuando habían regresado de los dominios de Hades, señor del inframundo.

Sus manos bajaron de su rostro hasta llegar a sus piernas, tomando una posición en cuclillas. Se sintió tan solo, miserable…repugnante.

Él…había herido a sus amigos de una forma que nadie lograría perdonar, y por eso se encontró la persona más sucia de la tierra.

-No merezco la vida…- murmuró escondiendo su rostro. Su cuerpo dejó que los pequeños espasmos lo invadieran, a medida que surgían más lágrimas. -Soy muy débil…lo siento…- los sonidos de las perlas cayendo lograron traspasar la puerta. Un joven de cabellos rubios se encontraba con la mirada triste, sus manos aún continuaban apoyadas en la perilla metálica, sin conseguir todo el valor para penetrar en la habitación. Sólo se retiró hasta que los gritos que provenían del interior dejaron de escucharse.

-Si no encuentro una forma de ayudarte Shun…iré muriendo lentamente-

.

**…Las verjas de la prisión no se abrirán para mí…**

**…En estas manos y rodillas estoy arrastrándome…**

**…Oh te alcanzo…**

**…Estoy aterrado de estas cuatro paredes…**

**.**

El sol se mostró imponente sobre el cielo, ninguna sola nube opacaba su esplendor. La mansión de los Kido lucía sobresaliente. Los integrantes de aquella casa recién comenzaban a despertarse, y ninguno había escuchado los llantos sepulcrales del virgo…o por lo menos eso era lo que había pensado Shun. En la cocina se podía distinguir a un joven de cabello largo y lacio preparando el desayuno, y en el sillón estaba Seiya mirando un partido de fútbol.

Aunque a primera vista todo parecía normal, en realidad el ambiente era desgarrador.

Seiya apagó la televisión, dirigiéndose hasta el libra. Shiryu trató de seguir con lo que estaba haciendo, pero los ojos del moreno lo estaban traspasando. Al final tuvo que desistir.

-No se ha levantado, y dudo que salga hoy-

-Me lo suponía…- la sonrisa del sagitario era triste. Su mirada pérdida en algún punto de la habitación.- justo hoy tenemos que asistir a aquella reunión-

-Sabes que es muy importante para la señorita Saori, pero…-

-No podemos dejarlo solo-

-Lo sé- se dispuso a sacar las tazas, depositando en ellas algunas hojas de menta. El agua caliente de la tetera llenó los recipientes. Los ojos del moreno contemplaron como el vapor se escapaba de las tazas. – Quizás…deberíamos buscar a Ikki-

Seiya sintió un escalofrío. El fénix había desaparecido y nadie tenía rastros de su paradero. Eso también influía en el estado anímico de Andrómeda.

-¿Crees que sea por eso?- la mano del sagitario acarició levemente el cabello negro, jugando con las puntas.- ¿Si lo encontramos Shun volverá a sonreír?-

-Su dolor es mucho más complicado- llevó las tazas hasta la mesa, colocando algunos servicios metálicos. El mantel tenía un pequeño bordado de flores, diseñado por Aphrodite.- Si no es capaz de perdonarse él primero entonces no podremos hacer nada…-

-Aún así no puedo dejarlo solo, y no quiero obligarlo a asistir a la presentación-

-Decidiremos eso después, ahora tómate tu café, no quiero que se enfríe-

-De acuerdo-

.

**…Estas barras de hierro no pueden sostener mi alma…**

**…Y todo lo que necesito eres tú…**

**…Ven, por favor, te estoy llamando…**

**…Y grito por ti…**

**…De prisa, estoy cayéndome, estoy cayéndome…**

**.**

El cuerpo del virgo se reflejó en el espejo, algunas cicatrices delineaban su torso. Unas marcas oscuras estaban impregnadas sobre sus brazos, unas especies de moretones. El collar que siempre había llevado consigo ya no lo tenía. Ahora aquel artefacto representaba una parte de su vida que no deseaba recordar, pero que al fin de cuentas seguía atormentándolo. Se sintió tan inmundo…

Quizás si no hubiera sido débil, si no hubiera estado rodeado de tantas dudas el espíritu maligno del espectro no se haría apoderado de su cuerpo, y no habría lastimado a sus amigos.

Sus dedos temblaron notoriamente al momento de colocarse su polera. Después de todo él tenía la culpa.

Sus orbes esmeraldas ya no presentaban algún rastro de brillo, no había razón para sonreír o reír. Shun se estremeció al escuchar unos golpes suaves provenir desde su puerta. No tenía el valor para mostrar su cara impura frente a alguno de sus compañeros…no tenía el derecho.

-Shun- un tono grave le llegó hasta sus tímpanos, se sintió desfallecer.- ¿Estás despierto?- los dedos bronceados movieron la cerradura metálica, antes no se había atrevido a entrar, pero el virgo llevaba demasiado tiempo encerrado.

Shun no le respondió, se estiró sobre su cama simulando que dormía.

Hyoga lo contempló con la mirada más conmovedora que alguien podría presenciar. Sus ojos poseían algo distinto, lástima que el conejito no le estaba mirando para poder distinguir la llama de cariño que resplandecía al interior de ellos.

El ruso se sentó en la orilla contraria de la cama, contemplando a su querido amigo en silencio. Shun estaba conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

…No era justo que se comportara como si nada hubiera pasado…

…Como si realmente no hubiera sido su culpa…

Hyoga dejó que su mano cayera sobre la cabeza del pequeño peliverde. Sus dedos recorrieron el cabello acariciándolo, reconfortando un poco lo que sucedía en el fondo de su corazón.

-Déjame- el ruso se detuvo, Shun se alejó un poco más del contacto, dejando bastante claro que no quería su compañía.

-El desayuno ya está listo-

-No tengo hambre- y apareció ese silencio. Ese molesto silencio que venía cerniéndose sobre ellos desde la última batalla. Hyoga suspiró, pero no borró la sonrisa de su rostro.

-¿Cómo te sientes hoy?- era una pregunta hecha al aire, una forma de tratar de entablar una conversación.

-Las cicatrices ya desaparecieron casi por completo, así que puedo decir que bien- trató de mostrarse parco, pero Hyoga lo conocía casi a la perfección. La mano bronceada se acercó nuevamente a la cabellera, el conejito sintió un escalofrío. Los dedos del rubio acariciaron la contextura de su cabeza y lentamente fueron descendiendo hasta llegar a su rostro. La piel continuaba siendo suave. Shun abrió inmensamente sus ojos, una lágrima brotó desde su pupila derecha.

-¿Y el interior conejito? ¿Sigue estando oscuro?- Shun se mordió su labio inferior, al tiempo que el acuariano acariciaba su mejilla. El virgo se movió, aparentando desagrado por aquel gesto.

-No es algo que deba importarte…- se le quebró la voz al final, no podía creer que le hubiera dicho eso a Hyoga. Después de todo, el que tenía la culpa no era precisamente el pato.

-¿Por qué crees eso?-

-Por que no tienes realmente una razón-

Hyoga quedó estupefacto. ¿Qué no tenía una razón? ¿Quererlo no era un motivo? ¿Tratar de amarlo no significaba nada?...estaba seguro de que el conejito podía percibir lo que sentía bajo su pecho, a pesar de nunca habérselo dicho.

-Shun, sabes que yo te…-

-¡No lo digas!- las lágrimas del peliverde brotaron a una velocidad increíble, los pequeños temblores acariciaron los dedos del ruso- Yo no puedo Hyoga…yo…soy un ser despreciable-

Hyoga dejó que su cabeza cayera sobre el cuerpo del virgo, abrazándolo con ternura.

-Estás herido, nada más-

-Déjame solo-

-Deja de culparte, no fue culpa tuya-

-¡Claro que lo fue!- su grito lastimero se pudo haber escuchado hasta el primer piso, pero no les importó. Ahora nada les importaba más que rebatirse el uno del otro. El rubio tratando de convencerlo, y el peliverde contradiciéndole sus argumentos.

-Te lo pido, aléjate de mi- el ruso se movió, deshaciendo el contacto. No tenía intenciones de apartarse del lugar.- Te lastimé Hyoga, y eso no me lo puedo perdonar-

.

**…Muéstrame como es ser el último en entender…**

**…Y enséñame lo malo de lo bueno…**

**…Y yo te mostraré lo que puedo ser….**

**.**

El rubio suspiró. Si su conejito necesitaba tiempo, entonces se lo daría. Sonrió, depositando un beso en la mejilla. Shun quiso morir de inmediato.

-Sabes que esperaría por ti toda la vida- murmuró despacio. El peso sobre la cama despareció, la puerta se cerró. Shun quedó nuevamente solo. Con aquella oscuridad tratando de mimetizarse con su alma. Los latidos de su corazón estaban un tanto descontrolados. Lo había sentido, las caricias del ruso aún lograban encenderle una llama demasiado fuerte bajo su pecho. Aquella sensación que siempre le había gustado, pero ahora tenía otra connotación.

-Pero yo no quiero que lo hagas…Hyoga…-

.

**…Dilo por mí, dímelo a mí….**

**…Y dejaré esta vida detrás de mí…**

**…Dime si es peor salvarme…**

**.**

-Hyoga, nosotros nos vamos a la presentación de la señorita Saori- dijo Shiryu despidiéndose en la puerta- Alguno debe asistir a su solo-

-No te preocupes amigo, te disculparemos con ella- dijo Seiya saliendo junto al dragón. Hyoga les dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento. Antes de marcharse, el libra se le acercó. Murmurando algunas palabras en su oído. El aliento del pelinegro le encrespó cada parte de su piel.

-Tal vez, deberías decírselo ahora que van a estar solos-

-Lo intenté, pero no quiso escucharme-

-Quizás no estás probando de la manera adecuada-

-¿Y que debo hacer?- los ojos celestes lo atravesaron, como queriendo leer cada pensamiento que pudiera aparecer en el cerebro de su amigo. Shiryu le sonrió.

-Algo se te ocurrirá- eso no había sido justamente lo que quería escuchar el acuariano.- Estoy seguro que algo que se encuentra en tu escritorio podría servir-

Hyoga se sorprendió.

-¿Cómo supiste que yo…-

-Eres muy malo disimulándolo-

El ruso emitió una leve risa, tranquila y relajada. Se despidió de sus compañeros con una nueva esperanza reflejada por todo su rostro.

Cuando se cercioró de que ya no quedaba nadie más en la mansión, salió corriendo a toda velocidad hasta su pieza. Se dirigió hasta la primera cómoda del lado derecho. Giró la llave de la cajonera, extrayendo un montón de hojas, crayones, pinturas. Al fondo había una croquera bastante rasgada. Pasó la yema de sus dedos sobre la tapa de cartón, las huellas de carboncillo aún continuaban sin ser removidas. Algunos pedazos de goma estaban esparcidos por la tapa, y por las hojas del cuadernillo.

El rubio tomó lo que necesitaba, además de un poco de pintura de color rojo y azul. Estaba seguro de que el contraste iba a ser bastante aceptable, y si le agregaba el color de la piel nívea del conejito entonces sería perfecto.

-Lo siento Shun, pero no pienso dejarte caer-

.

**…Las puertas del cielo no se abrirán para mí…**

**…Con estas alas rotas me estoy cayendo…**

**…Y todo lo que veo eres tú…**

**…Las paredes de esta ciudad no tienen amor para mí…**

**.**

-Te dije que me dejaras solo- Hyoga dudó un poco. ¿Y si no funcionaba?, no podía arrepentirse a última hora. Tomó una silla, y se sentó al lado de la cama. Dejó sus cosas desparramadas por todo el piso, y aprovechó de quitarse la polera.

Su cabello lo había amarrado a una coleta, y cruzó las piernas acomodándose para comenzar su trabajo.

Shun no le había escuchado reclamar, tampoco había sentido el cuerpo del rubio al lado suyo. Se estremeció, ¿acaso estaba trastornándose?

No pudo aguantar las ganas de cambiar de posición y complacer a su curiosidad.

Al ver el cuerpo del ruso sentado en aquella pose, con el torso desnudo le provocó un sonrojo en sus mejillas. El ceño del acuariano estaba ligeramente fruncido, y sus manos estaban trazando líneas en una hoja.

No pudo evitar pensar que el rubio se veía más seductor de lo normal con su cabello amarrado. Sus bíceps eran…perfectos. El virgo tragó un poco de saliva controlando las ganas de gemir extasiado.

Hyoga sabía lo que una imagen puede provocar, y ese era su mejor talento.

Los ojos celestes observaron el rostro de Shun sin pestañear, como grabándose cada zona, cada brillo. Cada expresión o sentimiento que estos pudieran transmitirle, y al interior de ellos pudo distinguir miedo, tristeza y soledad.

-Acércate- pronunció el rubio, su tono autoritario dejaba claro que esta vez no sería tan condescendiente. Shun lo miró, Hyoga le sonrió.- Quiero que seas conciente de cómo yo te veo-

La mano del ruso se estiró, entregándole una hoja de aquella croquera. Shun se sorprendió, a ver que era su rostro lo que estaba bosquejado con aquellos crayones.

Sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban de una forma distinta a la de ahora, sus mejillas tenían una ligera sombra, como si quisiera provocar el efecto del rubor. Su boca pequeña curvada en una sonrisa.

-Siempre me han gustado tus labios- murmuró el ruso adivinando los pensamientos del virgo- También pienso lo mismo de tus ojos-

Esa imagen era distinta a la de su yo actual.

-Inviértela- Shun le obedeció. Siendo testigo de cómo el dibujo cambiaba radicalmente. Desde otro ángulo, pudo distinguir que en realidad eran dos rostros.

El otro era más afilado, maduro. Varonil.

La melena era de Hyoga, los ojos celestes vacíos. La curvatura de los labios caídos.

-Tus ojos no tienen brillo-

-Por que los tuyos se opacaron- Shun sintió algo nacer en el fondo de su pecho.- Tu sonrisa es amarga-

-Por que tus labios quedaron en agonía-

Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla, el ruso no podía sentir todo de esa forma.

-Y aún así mi corazón late con la misma potencia- sus dedos se acercaron hasta la piel, eliminado la lágrima- eso no cambia el hecho de que te ame, y de que te pertenezca…-

Shun deseó llorar con todas su ganas, pero ninguna lágrima cayó de sus ojos. Sus fuerzas colapsaron arrojándose sobre el rubio, aferrándose hasta el cuello.

-No me dejes caer- murmuró acercando sus labios, el ruso le besó apasionadamente, a medida que lentamente iban acomodándose en la cama.

-Voy a sujetarte para siempre…conejito…-

.

**…Estoy en el estante de la decimoctava historia…**

**…Y oh grito por ti…**

**…Ven, por favor, te estoy llamando…**

**…Y es todo lo que necesito de ti…**

**…De prisa, estoy cayéndome, estoy cayéndome…**

**.**

Los labios de Hyoga estaban calientes, su lengua bailando en el interior de esta. Sintió la de Shun un tanto tímida, acercó un poco sus manos hasta la mejilla. Acariciándola e incentivándola. Lentamente el virgo fue relajándose, dejando que el beso lo llenara por completo. El rubio mordió la carne, saboreándola, percibiéndola y grabándola profundamente dentro de su corazón.

La saliva del conejito inundaba la boca del otro, al igual que la del ruso. Hyoga aprisionó el pecho del virgo con su cuerpo, sintiendo lo delgado que era. Las manos de Shun le recorrieron la cabellera dorada, acariciándole el cuello. Sus dedos percibieron la piel rasposa. El sabor de Hyoga dentro de él era algo que nunca había imaginado, e inevitablemente le fue llenando por completo.

Sus dedos jugaron con la cabellera, de repente una sensación extraña alcanzó la punta de sus yemas. Una cicatriz…

En el cuello de su querido rubio aún quedaban heridas de la batalla contra hades. Shun trató de cortar el beso, pero el rubio lo incentivó más.

-Olvídalo…- murmuró cerca de su oído, su aliento jadeante excitó al virgo. Los dientes del ruso se dejaron caer en el lóbulo de la oreja. Shun recibió un estremecimiento muy placentero provenir desde su entrepierna, desgarrándole todo su cuerpo. La lengua del rubio lamiéndole la carne de la oreja provocó que se sonrojara. El acuariano era bastante atrevido, y por eso le gustaba. Hyoga descendió lentamente por el cuello, las venas del virgo se marcaron en su piel, el corazón le comenzó a palpitar demasiado rápido. Desbocándosele.

Shun clavó sus uñas en un movimiento mecánico, a medida que el rubio acariciaba la carne de su cuello.

Y por un instante todo el dolor que sentía se fue disipando poco a poco.

.

**…Muéstrame como es…**

**…Ser el último en entender…**

**…Y enséñame lo malo de lo bueno…**

**…Y yo te mostraré lo que puedo ser…**

**.**

Hyoga lamió juguetonamente, Shun gemía excitado con sus mejillas ardiendo. Sus ojos iban recuperando un poco de su brillo. El virgo bajó las manos por la espalda bronceada, acariciándola. Sus manos percibieron la columna, la entrada que dividía aquel escultural cuerpo en la mitad. Sus yemas apretaron con fuerza, provocándole un dolor al rubio. Una descarga eléctrica que tenía la potencia de miles de volteos.

Cuando el ruso terminó de morderle el cuello quiso descender hasta los pectorales, pero para eso habría que arrancarle la ropa. Shun contempló la llamarada al interior de los ojos celestes, que de apoco se volvían azules.

-Gracias…- murmuró el conejito tratando de sonreírle, Hyoga le besó la mejilla. Con sus orbes cerrados la sensación era más fuerte y placentera. Shun se acercó hasta el cuello del rubio, en el mismo lugar en que antes el acuariano le había besado. Dejó que su boca se mostrara vulnerable, con la saliva escurriéndole por la comisura de su boca. Unas gotas cayeron hasta los pectorales de Hyoga, y percibió lo caliente que estaba. El estremecimiento provocó que su miembro se excitara descuidadamente, y endureciera sus tetillas.

Los dedos del virgo acariciaron con movimientos circulares la piel. Otro escalofrío le atravesó la espina dorsal.

-Shun…- gimió el rubio en la oreja de su amante. El sonido provocó una reacción parecida en el cuerpo del virgo. Las manos bronceadas fueron jugando con la polera de tonos verdes, tratando de agarrarse de ella. Sus manos estaban un tanto drogadas por el roce del conejito. La sensación de debilidad y de placer le invadió en su totalidad.

-Hyo….- trató de nombrarlo, pero percibir aquellos dedos juguetones escurrirse por debajo de su ropa le distraía. Sentir las yemas tocando su espalda le mareaba y le gustaba.

Las mejillas del acuariano estaban tañidas de un bonito color carmín al percibir los dedos de Shun acariciarle sus pectorales, sus labios se contrajeron aguantando los gemidos que entonces se volverían incontrolables.

Shun se asustó un poco al percibir la mano del rubio por completo acariciándole la espalda. El ruso ejerció un poco de fuerza, y ambos quedaron aprisionados al cuerpo del otro. Como dos reos que compartían la misma celda en la misma prisión.

-Está molestándome…- dijo de forma inocente, pero sus sonrisa socarrona evidenciaba sus verdaderos pensamientos.

-Entonces quítamela- dijo desafiante. El mundo se le invirtió al contemplar como el rubio jalaba la prenda con mucha velocidad, y percibió un frío recorrerle el cuerpo en el instante en que quedó al descubierto su pecho.

Hyoga besó la clavícula de peliverde, ejerciendo bastante presión al momento de estampar los besos.

Shun cerró sus parpados, compartiendo con el rubio la misma llamarada.

.

**…Dilo por mí…**

**…Dímelo a mí…**

**…Y dejaré esta vida detrás de mí…**

**…Dime si es peor salvarme…**

**.**

Abrió sus ojos automáticamente al percibir una piel un tanto más gastada que la que había acariciado. Ante sus ojos se alzó una herida que, en su tiempo debió de ser profunda, pero ahora sólo era una pequeña cicatriz.

Acercó sus labios, lamiéndola con cariño.

-Perdóname…-

Hyoga atrapó sus labios, moviendo sus manos hasta la cintura del peliverde. El deseo se volvió más intenso a medida que demoraban el placer.

-No hay nada que perdonar….ahora…vive este momento tan sólo conmigo…- murmuró continuando con su labor. Shun gimió entrecortadamente, percibiendo los dedos de Hyoga jugar con el cierre de su pantalón, sin decidirse del todo a bajarlo.

-Quieres que me muera….-

-Será una compensación por portarte tan distante en la mañana…-

El virgo sintió una punzada, las yemas del ruso jugaban notoriamente en aquella zona de su pantalón. Sus mejillas blancas se sonrojaron más fuertes, la respiración le estaba costando mantenerla controlada.

Sintió una punzada bastante fuerte al percibir los dedos del rubio bajar la cremallera, el movimiento provocó que gimiera entrecortadamente. Su aliento caliente llegó a tocar el rostro del acuariano. Hyoga tragó su propia saliva al contemplar el bóxer de color blanco.

-Voy a quitarte el pantalón también- dijo seductoramente. Shun escuchó a su corazón saltar bajo su pecho. Las manos bronceadas sintieron la tela, y se dedicó a deslizarla con cuidado. La prenda quedó en el piso, al lado de la polera. – Me gustan tus piernas, Shun- murmuró depositando besos en la piel. Su lengua recorría la carne, disfrutando del sabor y de la textura. Eran bastante lampiñas.

Fue como si el cielo se hubiera abierto frente a las esmeraldas del virgo cuando los dientes de Hyoga cayeron, y su boca succionó un poco de su sangre. El sonrojo se volvió más violento. Las manos del rubio acariciaron los muslos a medida que continuaba besándolo.

-Te quiero- dijo el acuariano, sus dedos presionaron un tanto las piernas, percibiendo el peso y la fragilidad. El miembro del peliverde percibió aquel gesto, excitándose. Hyoga se dio cuenta de las palpitaciones que provenían del. Descaradamente dejó que su mano cayera sobre el sexo del conejo, provocando que se endureciera más. Shun gimió sintiendo un dolor bajarle desde su ombligo.

-Eres cruel…- trató de hablar, pero la saliva que estaba acumulada en su boca impedía que salieran las palabras. -Y eso me gusta de ti…-

-Puedo ser bastante malo Shun- el virgo gritó, cuando los dedos bronceados penetraron su bóxer, acariciando la carne con movimientos circulares. Hyoga percibió como su propio miembro presentaba una erección, su lengua recorrió su labio inferior. El brillo de sus orbes competía con el fulgor que provenían del los del virgo.

Y el mundo colapsó cuando la yema de sus dedos ejerció cierta presión sobre la carne, provocando otra punzada que logró estremecerle su columna vertebral.

-¡Hyoga!- la voz de Shun en aquella pieza fue estimulante, más aún el saber de que estaban solos. Eso significaba que podrían gritar sin miedo, y liberar todo lo que estuviera escondido en sus cuerpos. El rubio apretó, tratando de conectar sus latidos con los del corazón del virgo. Su rostro descendió sobre la cintura, besando tranquilamente el hueso de la cadera. Su mano continuaba acariciando el sexo de su peliverde. –Eres…un…niño malo….-

-Nunca he logrado reformarme…- murmuró sarcástico. Sus dientes rasparon un tanto la carne, al mismo tiempo que dejaba que todo el peso de su mano presionara el miembro. La espalda de Shun se arqueó, y su cuerpo se llenó de espasmos.

.

**…Y todo lo que necesito eres tú…**

**…Ven, por favor, te estoy llamando…**

**.**

Los brazos del virgo se agarraron de la espalda del cisne, enterrándoles las uñas. Hyoga gimió. Las mejillas del peliverde estaban bastante contraídas, sus labios dilatados.

El grito del virgo en los oídos del rubio logró estimularlo. Lentamente bajó la tela, el aire tuvo contacto con la carne caliente. Shun se estremeció, aferrándose con más fuerza. Los ojos del cisne contemplaron el miembro erecto. Dejó que su boca saboreara la carne, lamiendo la punta. El movimiento lento embriagó al conejito, gimiendo entrecortadamente. Sintió su alma quebrarse cuando la boca del cisne se llevó todo su sexo, la saliva caliente provocó un sentimiento muy adictivo y placentero.

-Hyo….ga…- el líquido brotó con una velocidad rápida, el sabor era bastante agradable. Los rastros de semen adornaban los labios morenos.

Hyoga se lanzó sobre la boca del virgo, sus lenguas bailaron enredándose. Shun saboreó su propia esencia en aquella boca, y extrañamente le gustó.

Las manos bronceadas acariciaron su espalda, las piernas de ambos se enredaron. Las gotas de sudor cayeron por ambas frentes.

El pantalón de mezclilla del rubio fue deslizándose de sus propias piernas, recibiendo también el contacto con al aire frío. La prenda quedó tirada a una distancia bastante prudente de ambos.

Shun se asustó un poco cuando uno de los dedos de su rubio se dirigió hasta su parte inferior. Hyoga le miró, pidiéndole permiso para lo que vendría. – Quiero que seas mío para siempre…- el estremecimiento que le perforó la columna fue desgarrador. El escalofrío atravesó hasta el último hueso que conformaba su columna vertebral.

La yema de aquel dedo índice acarició la entrada, tratando de relajarlo. El virgo percibió un aire demasiado frío al ver como el cuerpo del acuariano cambiaba la postura, y se iba acercando lentamente hasta su pelvis.

El sentimiento cambio de manera radical en el instante en que su rubio le dirigió una sonrisa.

-Seré un niño bueno Shun…-

-Yo quiero que seas malo…- contestó sarcástico, y juguetón- … muy malo…-

.

**…Y oh, grito por ti…**

**…De prisa, estoy cayéndome…**

**…Estoy cayéndome…**

**.**

El corazón casi se le salió por su boca el sentir el miembro del rubio dentro suyo. Las manos bronceadas se afirmaron de su piel, acariciándola con cariño. Con bastante suavidad.

Las embestidas recibidas eran lentas, al principio le dolió, pero luego le fue gustando y quien sabe, hasta podría repetirlo. Sintió el cuerpo de Hyoga pegado al de él, las uñas clavándosele en su pelvis, el miembro jugando en su interior. Irremediablemente todo provocaba que se excitara más, y sabiendo que en cualquier momento podrían llegar sus amigos; dejaba en evidencia aquella bomba que no tardaría en explotar.

Era salvaje, peligroso y adictivo.

Llevó con rapidez su mano hasta su boca, disimulando esa lengua que quería salir liberada fuera de sus labios. Los gritos se perdieron en el aire. Los corazones de ambos navegaron a una velocidad estrepitosa.

El movimiento de las caderas fue aumentado, al igual que la fuerza de las embestidas. Hyoga dejó que su cabeza cayera un poco hacia atrás, con la mirada dirigida hacia el techo.

Podía sentirlo…el orgasmo que estaba naciendo desde el interior de su cuerpo.

Gimió en el momento en que su miembro culminó. El líquido claro cayó en la piel del peliverde, provocando un lindo contraste de tonos. Shun hizo uso de la fuerza que le quedaba dentro de sí, acercando hasta la mejilla del cisne y lamerla. La boca de Shun cambió de posición hasta contactar los labios morenos, la lengua de ambos volvió a enredarse. Escucharon sus latidos retumbando en el fondo de la pieza. El virgo acercó sus brazos hasta el cuello, el peso de su cuerpo provocó que el rubio se volviera a estirar. Las cabezas de ambos seres percibieron la suavidad de la almohada.

Lentamente Hyoga dejó que sus parpados se cerraran, y escuchó vagamente como su corazón trataba de volver a su ritmo normal.

.

**…Dilo por mí…**

**…Dímelo a mí…**

**…Y dejaré esta vida detrás de mí…**

**…Dime si es peor salvarme…**

**.**

-No puedo creer que durara tanto- dijo un chico de cabellos castaños ingresando a la mansión. Pasó volando hasta la cocina, y comenzó a servirse un vaso de leche. Shiryu lo observó, sonriendo divertido.

–Voy a ver a Shun, en una de esas tiene hambre-

-Aprovecha de mandarle mis saludos- dijo Seiya encendiendo el televisor.

Los pasos de Shiryu se detuvieron ante la puerta, no estaba del todo cerrada, curvó unas de sus cejas. Sin embargo, antes de que de su boca salieran palabras de dudas logró distinguir un extraño instrumento tirado entremedio de la puerta.

Un pequeño lápiz carboncillo…

.

**…De prisa, estoy cayéndome…**

**.**

-¿Shiryu?- el libra se giró, escondiendo el lápiz en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-No te preocupes Seiya, dijo que comería más rato- quizás era una mentira, pero si estaba en lo cierto entonces el virgo no estaba solo en su habitación.

-¿De verdad?- los ojos del moreno se abrieron bastante- ¡Eso es muy bueno!-

-Es más, estoy seguro de que verás una sonrisa mañana- empujó un poco la espalda del sagitario, obligándolo indirectamente a que se fueran.

El dragón sonrió a espaldas de su amigo, al tiempo en que un pensamiento bastante morboso cruzara su mente.

-"Si Hyoga pudo yo también puedo"- se rió, el pequeño castaño no se imaginaba que la noche recién estaba comenzando.

Y vaya que sería productiva…

**- Fin -**


End file.
